blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Midnight Mile/Gallery/1
Prologue: Midnight in Axle City S4E19 Full moon shining bright.png S4E19 Bump in the dark Axle City.png|"Nighttime in Axle City. The moon is out, the stars are twinkling, and the streets..." S4E19 Racetrack lights up.png|"...are lit up for action!" S4E19 Straight track.png|"Welcome to the race that's so bright..." S4E19 Ramp.png|"...we're doing it..." S4E19 View of carnival.png|"...at night!" S4E19 Bump "It's...".png|"It's..." S4E19 Bump "The Midnight Mile!".png|"The Midnight Mile!" S4E19 Trucks cheer from the stands.png S4E19 Gus sleeping.png S4E19 Joe tells Gus to wake up.png S4E19 Gus waking up.png S4E19 Gus rubbing his eyes.png S4E19 Joe and Gus "The race is starting!".png S4E19 Bump about to introduce the racers.png|"Now, let's meet your Midnight Mile racers!" S4E19 Stripes under a spotlight.png|Stripes! "Rawr!" S4E19 Starla under a spotlight.png|Starla! "Yee-Haw!" S4E19 Zeg under a spotlight.png|Zeg! "Yippee!" S4E19 Darington under a spotlight.png|Darington! "Whoo-Hoo!" S4E19 Watts under a spotlight.png|Watts! "Oh Yeah!" "Yeah-heh!" S4E19 Crusher under a spotlight.png|Crusher! "Ugh." S4E19 Blaze's grand entrance.png|And... S4E19 Blaze jumping into the spotlight.png|Blaze!!! "Oh-ho, yeah!" S4E19 Monster Machines under spotlights.png S4E19 Trucks cheering in the stands.png S4E19 Blaze "Thanks, everybody".png Preparing for the race S4E19 Starla "Can you believe this".png|Can you believe this, y'all? A race at night! S4E19 Zeg, Starla and Stripes ready for the Midnight Mile.png S4E19 Stripes excited.png|Rawr! This is so exciting! S4E19 Zeg "It not bedtime, it race time!".png|It not bedtime, it race time! S4E19 Zeg, Starla and Stripes share a laugh.png S4E19 Darington "I wonder what we'll get if we win".png S4E19 Bump "what will you get if you win?".png S4E19 Darington "that's exactly what I was wondering".png S4E19 Bump announcing the prize.png S4E19 Trophy rises out of the stage.png S4E19 Glow-in-the-dark trophy.png S4E19 Monster Machines amazed about the trophy.png S4E19 Crusher slinking past the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Crusher "and everyone knows".png S4E19 Crusher "Me, me, me!".png S4E19 Crusher gloating obliviously.png S4E19 Crusher slips on a banana peel.png S4E19 Crusher flops down.png S4E19 Monster Machines hear the race fanfare.png S4E19 Blaze "Let's get racing".png S4E19 Monster Machines follow Blaze to the start.png The Midnight Mile begins/Burn rubber, Let's Go! S4E19 Blaze and Starla lined up.png S4E19 Zeg and Darington lined up.png S4E19 Stripes and Crusher lined up.png S4E19 Watts and Stripes lined up.png S4E19 Gabby powering up Watts.png S4E19 Watts surging her electric tires.png S4E19 Monster Machines standing ready.png S4E19 Bump announcing the race start.png S4E19 Race starts in five seconds.png S4E19 AJ "5!".png|5... S4E19 AJ "4!".png|4... S4E19 AJ "3!".png|3... S4E19 AJ "2!".png|2... S4E19 AJ "1!".png|1... S4E19 Monster Machines "GO!".png|GO! S4E19 Monster Machines starting the Midnight Mile.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts side by side.png S4E19 Monster Machines reach a jump.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts jump up.png S4E19 Zeg, Darington and Starla jump up.png S4E19 Stripes and Crusher jump up.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts in front of the moon.png S4E19 Crusher, Zeg, Darington and Starla in front of the moon.png S4E19 Starla and Stripes in front of the moon.png S4E19 Monster Machines finish the jump.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts, Crusher and Zeg pass the meatball restaurant.png S4E19 Darington, Starla, Zeg and Stripes pass the meatball restaurant.png S4E19 Trucks waving from their table.png S4E19 Fireflies fly over the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Stripes and Starla watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Zeg and Darington watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Crusher noticing a firefly.png S4E19 Crusher waves the firefly away.png S4E19 Crusher overtaking Blaze and Watts.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts and Zeg watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Loop-de-loop ahead.png S4E19 Blaze about to use the loop.png S4E19 Blaze taking the loop.png S4E19 Blaze finishes looping.png S4E19 Blaze jumping into the night.png S4E19 Fireworks behind Blaze.png Trash Crabs S4E19 Crusher heading for the junkyard.png S4E19 Blaze heading for the junkyard.png S4E19 Blaze cheering.png S4E19 Crusher "I can't let Blaze".png S4E19 Crusher "I gotta slow him down".png S4E19 Crusher looks around.png S4E19 Crusher spots something.png S4E19 Crusher spots sleeping crabs.png S4E19 Crabs sleeping on trash.png S4E19 Crusher approaches the crabs.png S4E19 Crusher waking the crabs.png S4E19 Crabs wake up.png S4E19 Crusher's mean crab pun.png S4E19 AJ warning Blaze.png S4E19 Blaze sees the crabs.png S4E19 Blaze quickly turns around.png S4E19 Blaze hurries away from the crabs.png S4E19 Blaze encounters more crabs.png S4E19 Blaze encounters yet more crabs.png S4E19 Blaze encounters yet even more crabs.png S4E19 Blaze jumps over some crabs.png S4E19 Blaze passing crabs on a corner.png S4E19 Crabs watching Blaze.png S4E19 Blaze stops in relief.png S4E19 Blaze looks back at the crabs.png S4E19 Crabs blocking the way.png S4E19 Blaze decides to feed the crabs a snack.png S4E19 AJ "if they're too busy eating".png S4E19 Blaze looks back.png S4E19 Blaze finds a popcorn machine.png S4E19 Blaze flips the switch.png S4E19 Nothing happens.png S4E19 Blaze flips the switch again.png S4E19 AJ wonders why the machine won't turn on.png S4E19 Blaze sees the problem.png S4E19 Broken circuit.png S4E19 AJ describing circuits.png S4E19 Circuit diagram.png S4E19 Circuit in action.png S4E19 Blaze sees what's wrong with the circuit.png S4E19 Circuit missing a piece.png S4E19 AJ points toward the circuit pieces.png S4E19 Which piece is long and straight.png S4E19 Blaze tosses the piece into the circuit.png S4E19 Circuit fixed.png S4E19 Circuit firing up.png S4E19 Popcorn machine activated.png S4E19 Popcorn pops out of the machine.png S4E19 Popcorn lands on the road.png S4E19 Crabs eat the popcorn.png S4E19 Blaze watches the crabs eat.png S4E19 Blaze leaving the crabs behind.png S4E19 Blaze turns past a pile of garbage bags.png S4E19 Blaze sees more crabs ahead.png S4E19 More crabs appear before Blaze.png S4E19 Blaze about to back up.png S4E19 We need another snack.png S4E19 Blaze finds a cotton candy machine.png S4E19 Help fix the circuit.png S4E19 Cotton candy circuit missing a piece.png S4E19 Blaze noticing the pieces aside.png S4E19 Which piece is short and straight.png S4E19 Blaze fixing the cotton candy machine's circuit.png S4E19 Cotton candy machine circuit activating.png S4E19 Cotton candy machine fully activated.png S4E19 Chunk of cotton candy launched.png S4E19 Crabs eat the cotton candy.png S4E19 Blaze "See ya later, crabs".png|See ya later, crabs! S4E19 Blaze sees the way out.png S4E19 Junkyard exit.png S4E19 Last crabs.png S4E19 Blaze spots a sandwich machine.png S4E19 Piece missing in sandwich machine circuit.png S4E19 Blaze looks at the pieces.png S4E19 Which piece is long and curved.png S4E19 Blaze fixes the sandwich machine's circuit.png S4E19 Sandwich machine powered up.png S4E19 Sandwich launched from the machine.png S4E19 Multiple sandwiches fired.png S4E19 Crabs eat the sandwiches.png S4E19 The crabs love sandwiches.png S4E19 Blaze "Happy snacking, crabs".png|Happy snacking, crabs! To return to the The Midnight Mile episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries